Les Quatre de Poudlard
by windo72
Summary: Poudlard. Un lieu où la magie a pris ses quartiers depuis d'innombrables années. Un histoire façonnée par des milliers de sorciers venus y apposer leur marque. Une légende. Aux origines méconnues... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.


Premier chapitre dédié à aylala, qui m'a donné l'idée initiale des Quatre Fondateurs ! :)

Un épais brouillard courait sur la vallée de Glencoe, enveloppe opaque glissée entre les terres & la voûte céleste. La nuit s'imposait doucement sur les Highlands écossais. Le silence qu'elle y imposait sonnait comme une tendre mélodie, murmurée au creux d'une bourrasque. L'air s'emplissait d'effluves en provenance de contrées lointaines, portées par un vent joueur dans les abîmes de l'obscurité. Des échos de vies éloignées venaient heurter les monts endormis, leur chair fragmentée happée dans les profondeurs sombres. Le monde nocturne possédait quelque chose d'infiniment beau. Rare et saisissant. Dans un soupir attendri, Rowena s'arracha à la contemplation du lac, qui frissonnait sous sa fenêtre. Elle marcha distraitement jusqu'au pied de sa bibliothèque encombrée, et scruta un instant les tranches des lourds volumes insérés dans des recoins les plus inimaginables du meuble ouvragé. Quiconque se serait retrouvé devant un tel édifice aurait instinctivement reculé jusqu'à l'opposé de la pièce, songeant qu'un équilibre aussi précaire ne pouvait se maintenir que par magie. Dans un froncement de sourcils imperceptible, Rowena sentit son regard se détacher de ses précieux ouvrages et se perdre quelque part dans les nervures du plancher de chêne. Tous les sens aux aguets, elle se figea. Un cillement plus tard, son intuition se confirma tandis que trois coups délicats à la porte retentissaient à travers la pièce. Un sourire creusa une fossette sur sa joue diaphane. Sans même se retourner, elle déverrouilla le battant dans un déclic sonore et joignit les mains sous ses larges manches. L'éternel grincement parvint à ses oreilles attentives, et elle déclara dans un souffle :

**Bienvenue, Helga. Et bienvenue à toi aussi...**

Dans un bruissement de robe, elle fit volte-face et inclina légèrement la tête, les yeux pétillants, un sourire discret appliqué dans l'angle de son menton.

**... Godric Gryffindor.**

Pendant un instant, ils se jaugèrent intensément du regard. Dravite contre émeraude. Puis une ébauche de sourire fendit ce visage austère.

**Merci, Rowena Ravenclaw. C'est un plaisir de rencontrer, enfin, celle dont on murmure qu'elle est la sorcière la plus brillante de notre époque – sans vouloir te vexer, Helga**, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressée, qui hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

Rowena sourit de plus belle. Les rumeurs allait bon train, en effet : personne ne l'égalait, elle était invincible, elle avait inventé la recette de l'immortalité, elle avait la capacité de prendre l'apparence d'un dragon... Ces rumeurs n'avaient d'intérêt que le respect qu'elles inspiraient. Encore que, où résidait l'avantage à être respecté, au creux de ces vallons oubliés ? Les éléments allaient-ils être plus cléments à son égard en apprenant quelle puissance sommeillait en elle ? Un rire sarcastique refoulé, elle porta son attention sur son amie, Helga Hufflepuff, dont le sourire sincère la toucha au cœur. Elle appuya sa main contre le bras de la jeune rousse, de l'affection jusque dans les doigts, et dédia quelques mots à son âme :

**C'est bon de te voir, ma chère Helga. Le Pays de Galles te retient bien trop éloignée de moi !**

Un regard complice, et Rowena retrouva l'éternelle camarade, l'infatigable Helga et ses trésors de tendresse. Les retrouvailles officieusement soldées, dissolues dans ce regard, elle invita ses invités à la suivre dans l'atrium de sa vaste demeure. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait Godric Gryffindor analyser avec approbation tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. Certes, une telle superficie dans la petite cabane en bois devant laquelle ils avaient transplanés relevait d'un niveau de magie tout autre qu'un sortilège d'extension basique. La curiosité de son invité amusait particulièrement la jeune femme. Il l'évaluait, ni plus ni moins. & à ses hochements de tête discrets, il n'était guère compliqué de deviner qu'elle passait le test haut-la-main. Le trio silencieux traversait divers couloirs enchevêtrés, où s'orienter semblait impossible sauf pour la maîtresse de maison, qui semblait, pour une raison obscure, savoir parfaitement où elle se rendait (ce qui était absurde, puisque les couloirs s'inversaient, se décalaient, se refermaient régulièrement). Elle se mit à accélérer la marche, par pure frivolité, pour pouvoir constater la vitesse à laquelle Godric calqua son pas sur le sien, pour ne surtout pas la perdre dans ce labyrinthe mouvant. Elle laissa un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres et redressa la tête : ils étaient arrivés dans l'atrium. D'instinct, elle se retourna vers le seul à n'avoir jamais pénétré en ces lieux, et se délecta de la façon dont il essayait de ne pas sembler impressionné. Mais il l'était bel et bien, et pour cause : la pièce était une merveille à l'état pur. Du marbre bleuté recouvrait les murs, qui semblaient animés par de lancinantes volutes argentées, le sol était une seule et immense mosaïque, parsemée de détails minuscules et peinte dans une multitude de tons, du blanc au bleu roi, les meubles étaient en sombre bois sculpté, et le bassin, au centre, abritait des créatures que jamais personne n'avait observé ni catégorisé, et qui évoluaient lentement dans l'eau limpide. Seul présence détonnant dans cette harmonie tranquille, à moitié caché dans l'embrasure d'une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce, un elfe de maison observait les nouveaux arrivants de ses grands yeux globuleux. Rowena posa sur lui un regard bienveillant.

**Ah, Renan, tu anticipes ! Vous êtes tous de véritables trésors d'intelligence et de dévotion.**

Lorsque la petite créature s'avança dans la lumière, un petit sourire tendre sur son visage, Rowena lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, et l'elfe s'empourpra légèrement. Il couina de sa petite voix que le thé était chaud, désigna la table basse cernée de fauteuils d'un bleu sombre dans un coin de la pièce, puis se retira. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous trois pris place et but une gorgée du breuvage brûlant, Rowena décida de mettre un terme au mystère de leur venue et demanda calmement ce que deux grands sorciers comme eux pouvaient bien attendre d'elle. Ce fut Godric qui prit la parole, concis, aussi décidé que sa démarche. Le jeune femme mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle jeta un regard à Helga, qui souriait d'un air bonhomme, et reporta son attention sur Godric. De multiples pensées fusaient dans son esprit, mais deux mots seulement franchirent ses lèvres, animés par la curiosité :

**Une école ?**


End file.
